The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to perform etching, deposition, and/or other treatment of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes include, but are not limited to, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and/or other etch, deposition, and cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a substrate support such as a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. Different gas mixtures including one or more precursors may be introduced into the processing chamber and plasma may be used to actuate chemical reactions.
During processing of a substrate, temperatures of the substrate and components of the substrate processing system may vary. These temperature variations may have undesirable effects on the resulting substrates. Accordingly, the substrate processing systems may implement systems and methods for controlling temperatures of the substrate and components of the substrate processing system.